empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln 'Arn' McLinkerson
Click here to return to characters page... : : "Slyther is like a mob boss, a Don at heart. Me, him and 'plumber go way back. You fuck 'em, and you're dead..." : '-- Lincoln McLinkerson on his boss' Lincoln 'Arn' McLinkerson is a legendary warrior, and hero to his people in the Hyrule Kingdom. He is also a major protagonist in the EoA lore, considering the situations he was most involved in. Since the medieval times, he was one of the first allies in Slyther's employ. The connections between the Atlans and Hylians became established enough, it evolved Hyrule into the superpower it is today. Link then later conscripted into the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) as a starting-off General. Only then to advance his position as the Head of General Staff in the Sniperdragon Kingdom's military, also certified his position as Field Marshall for the Hyrule Kingdom's Secret Air Service (HKSAS). Mortals began to question and gossip about how Lincoln could've possibly lived that long to advance into the space-age era he currently is in today. Atlan scientists have injected an immortality serum into his genetic DNA to make him live forever, however such a serum will not make one impervious from enemy fire and any physical form of combat. Due to a turn in the sereis, Link is now certified to hold Triforce of Power in his hand. Reasons were assumingly due to the fact his former enemy, Ganondorf Dragmire was given a power of much higher value under the banner of his Autarch, thus Ganon passed over the triforce fragment and said Lincoln can have it. It must be due to why Link has the ancient powers of his Fierce Deity form, but in greater capacity of power... Alignment *Neutral Good (Allied) Race *Hylian Nationality *Kingdom of Hyrule Orientation *Hyrule Kingdom - Monarch (King) *Hyrule Kingdom Secret Air Service (HKSAS) - Field Marshall/Commander of the Army *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Commander Elite/Head of General Staff *Special Tactical Armed Governments (STAG) - Lieutenant Commander Arsenal *Link will use either an SKR BR-87, MX-4 SOPMOD or a GX-36 as a primary weapon. He is also good with snipers, which includes a Barrett 50. cal from the pre-war era, and now a STAG Chimera railgun in the present era. *His secondary is his traditional Trigun, an HKSAS variant of the STAG RX-857 Diamondback laser revolver. Sometimes he will refer to a STAG MP-X95 Hyperion SMG or the P-950 SMG. It is possible he could akimbo with P-950s and pistols if he wanted to... *The Master Sword is Lincoln's all-time traditional melee weapon. And if possible, he'll use his HKSAS-traditional STAG tactical aegis shield in the other hand as seen in the image above... Allies *Slyther Sniperdragon *Mario Mario *Alto Angelo *Captain N Family *Arn McLinkerson - Father *Medilia McLinkerson - Mother *Zelda McLinkerson - Wife/Spouse *Tetra Harkinian - Sister-In-Law *Aryll McLinkerson - Sister *Eleanor McLinkerson - Daughter *Meryl McLinkerson - Niece Evolution (To be added) Military Service Records (Will be replaced later) Trivia *Link is originated from the Legend of Zelda franchise. Both him and Legend of Zelda are property of Nintendo, however this Link you see is merely an adaptation of an EoA variant. I believe this third-party recreation falls under Fair Use law, and without personal gain... *Since it is unclear about Link's history of origin in the LoZ series, he was automatically given the full name "Lincoln Arn McLinkerson" in the EoA series... *Link's middle name 'Arn' is also the name of his father... *Due to the Links that existed in the timeline, according to the Hyrule Historia book, the first Link was featured in Skyward Sword. The second was assumingly the Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time. And if the Hero of Winds was in Windwaker, the EoA's variant of Link would be the Hero King of Hyrule. *This variant of Link noticably has a soul patch on his chin... *Like the Hero of Time Link, Hero King Lincoln can alter into his Fierce Deity form... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists